The invention relates to a method for improving the appearance of Internet browsers, and their connectivity to web sites.
The Internet is nowadays in common and widespread use, worldwide. Access to the Internet is gained using a so-called xe2x80x9cbrowserxe2x80x9d, which is a program running on a PC (personal computer) that permits the user to connect to the Internet through a modem or a network. Generally speaking, Internet browsers are normally created using either the Active-X or the Java languages, although other languages can also be used. Representative examples of such browsers are the Microsoft Internet Explorer, which is an Active-X application, and the Netscape Navigator (or Communicator).
FIG. 1 illustrates a representative Internet Explorer page. The inactive part of the browser is the upper part, the so-called xe2x80x9ctoolbarxe2x80x9d, in which menus and function buttons are provided. This part also comprises a xe2x80x9cLinksxe2x80x9d line, where specific links can be installed by the user. This part of the browser is not dynamic, and changes only in respect of the contents of the function buttons.
The browser window, on the other hand, is the part of the browser where dynamic information is shown when the user enters a specific web page.
In the example of FIG. 1, the home page of the well known Yahoo! Search engine is shown, with some of the options available to the user who accesses the Yahoo! Web site.
Attempts have been made in the art to functionalize the upper part of the browser, so as to permit it to be actively used for a variety of uses. This part has been left accessible by Microsoft on its explorer. The existing solutions, however, are complicated and cumbersome. For instance, NeoPlanet Inc. operates a site where a program can be downloaded to generate a new browser that, inter alia, has the ability to allow change of skin. This program, additionally, includes a list of useful links which are implanted in the browser when the NeoPlanet program is run. This program, however, presents the severe drawback that it is not an add-on to the Explorer, but rather a program that alters the Explorer altogether and, in fact, generates a new browser from it. Because of this fact, a large program (1.3 MB) has to be downloaded and run, and each skin that has to be installed is about 150-300 KB. Apart from the large program volume used, the great disadvantage is that the Microsoft Internet Explorer is not fully preserved, but rather a different browser is generated.
It is thus obvious that it is highly desired to provide a method by which the inactive portion of the browser can be utilized, without the need to generate a different browser.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method and system which permit the owner of a browser to utilize the inactive portion of the browser.
It is another purpose of this invention is to provide a method and system that make it possible to change skins using a plug-in for a given browser.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and a system for dynamically supplying to a user-selected links, and to maintain them on a current basis.
Other purposes and advantages of this invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
The present invention is mainly concerned with Active-X based browsers, although the invention can be used, mutatis mutandis, also in connection, e.g., with Java-based browsers or browsers based on any other language. Therefore, the invention is by no means limited to Active-X based browsers, and is meant to encompass also Java-based browsers. Throughout the description to follow reference will be made to Active-X based programs, and specifically to the Microsoft Internet Explorer, for the sake of brevity.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a method for providing the on-demand addition of graphic and other information to the browser of a web surfer, comprising:
providing a plug-in;
installing or causing said plug-in to be installed in the browser of said web surfer; and
allowing the information to be added to and/or modified in the toolbar area of said browser by the action of said plug-in.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the plug-in is in the form of an Active-X or the like element. However, plug-ins other than Active-X elements can of course be provided, as will be apparent to the skilled person.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the information comprises a skin. According to another preferred embodiment of the invention the information comprises a plurality of links, and said plurality of links are added to the links line of the toolbar. Furthermore, the links can be suitably categorized and/or rated. Throughout this specification whenever reference is made to xe2x80x9clinksxe2x80x9d it should also be understood as including the xe2x80x9cfavoritesxe2x80x9d or the like part of the toolbar, and any other similar functional equivalent, all of which is included herein under the term xe2x80x9clinkxe2x80x9d, for the sake of brevity.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention the skin comprises a message which may be, e.g., a greeting, or may comprise an advertisement.
Preferably, but non-limitatively, the plug-in and the information are provided to the surfer by a service web site. However, either or both of the plug-in and the information may be provided to the surfer by a web site which is not a service site. Such other web site would then function as a part of a service system. Thus, in another aspect the invention is directed to a system for providing the on-demand addition of graphic and other information to the browser""s toolbar of a web surfer, comprising a service web site and one or more other sites each of which is authorized to provide to surfers the plug-in and/or information installable by said plug-in.
When the information is a skin and is provided to the surfer by a site other than a service site, the contents of the skin can be related to the site from which it is downloaded, or to any other pertinent subject.
The invention is further directed to a system for providing the on-demand addition of graphic and other information to the browser""s toolbar of a web surfer, comprising:
a service web site connected to the Internet;
means provided in said web site to supply to a web surfer in desire of it a plug-in; and
means for uploading to a browser in which said plug-in has been installed, or for permitting the user of said browser to download, information to be added to the toolbar area of said browser by the action of said plug-in.
As stated above, the system may further comprise one or more web sites other than a service site, said other web sites being equipped with means for providing the information to the surfer.
The invention also encompasses a service web site for providing the on-demand addition of graphic and other information to the browser""s toolbar of a web surfer, comprising:
At least one connection to the Internet;
means for supplying to a web surfer in desire of it a plug-in; and
means for uploading to a browser in which said plug-in has been installed, or for permitting the user of said browser to download, information to be added to the toolbar area of said browser by the action of said plug-in.
The invention is also directed to a plug-in for a browser, characterized in that it is provided with means suitable to replace the skin of the browser with an image provided to it.
The same or another plug-in for a browser can be provided with means suitable to add to the links line of the browser""s toolbar links provided to it by a service web site.